


【内梅】失眠症及其治疗方法

by Chavela



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 内马尔失眠了，但好在他找到了治疗失眠症的方法





	【内梅】失眠症及其治疗方法

**Author's Note:**

> 内含敏感/色情内容，请注意背后  
> 足圈同人，cp为内梅  
> 玫瑰友情向+内库友情向  
> 年龄操作  
> 可能ooc  
> 欢乐向，短平快，一发完
> 
> 全员普通人，非职业球员设定  
> 团子（梅西）是一位餐厅老板，兼职油管ASMR①主播，25岁，阿根廷人  
> 马儿（内马尔）是一名在校大学生（联合大学），校足球队队长/左边锋，20岁，巴西人  
> 库鸟（库蒂尼奥）是马儿的好基友/舍友/队友，20岁，巴西人  
> 暴力鸟（保利尼奥）是马儿球队的教练，24岁，巴西人  
> 阿Kun（阿圭罗）是马儿学校『同城死敌』（城市大学）的足球队教练，也是团子的『青梅竹马』/餐厅合伙人，24岁，阿根廷人  
> 小耶稣（热苏斯）是马儿的表弟，城市大学校足球队新成员，18岁，巴西人  
> 丁丁（德布劳内）是城市大学的校队队长/前腰，21岁，比利时人

内马尔·达·席尔瓦·桑托斯·儒尼奥尔最近失眠了。

 

三天前的大学足球联赛，他所在的联合大学在半决赛输给了他们的『老冤家』城市大学，内马尔作为队长兼前锋被他们脾气暴躁的教练给骂了个狗血淋头——因为他两次踢飞了来自队友的妙传，浪费了两个绝佳的射门机会。

 

“你要是再像没头苍蝇似的在前场乱晃，老子就把你调去当后卫——不！后卫拿你都没用，你这小身板连苍蝇拍都不如——老子就把你调去当捡球的！！！”

 

保利尼奥喷他的一脸口水至今令他难以忘怀。

 

_我也不想啊。_

 

内马尔感到十分委屈。

 

_大三的课程要求写的论文实在是太多了。_

 

校队的训练不能缺席，周末要去餐厅打工，只能牺牲平时睡觉的时间来折腾论文。

 

_而且以我的文思，_ 内马尔绝望地捂住头， _半天憋不出六个字来，只能跟电脑相对无言，独坐到天明。_

 

骤减的睡眠时间让他在白天上课时也总是感觉晕晕乎乎的，更不要说在体能消耗巨大的赛场上——有时候他觉得自己跑着跑着都能当场趴下去睡着。

 

而保利尼奥威胁把他调去当后卫，不，球童这件事让他更加焦虑了。他现在晚上就算什么也不做躺在床上闭上眼睛，脑子里也会不停播放“论文-球童-论文-球童”的『连续剧』。第二天去上课的时候浮肿的黑眼圈吓了老教授一跳，专门在office hour找他语重心长地谈了一次话，说什么“虽然现在大麻合法了②，但年轻人还是不要随意沾染这种东西，有了瘾就难戒掉了”blah blah的。

 

内马尔迷迷糊糊地应付过去了。但他也知道一直这样下去总不是办法。

 

_我_ **_得_ ** _解决这件事。_

 

他回到宿舍躺在狭窄的单人床上。

 

_吃药或者去看心理医生什么的。_

 

_不能再接着这么下去了。_

 

 

“Heyyyyyyyy Ney你在吗？！！”

 

门外传来一阵轻快的脚步声，然后他的房门被一把推开了。

 

“Go away Phil，我现在需要休息…”

 

他有气无力的把手搭在眼睛上，想也不想地赶人出去。

 

但是来人偏偏不想让他安生。

 

“你猜怎么着？”库蒂尼奥挨着他的脚边坐下来，兴奋地说，“Paulinho竟然说这周末要请全队出去吃饭！说是要犒劳一下我们。”

 

“我敢保证他一点也不想请我吃饭，特别是在我踢飞了两个他觉得‘我奶奶也能打进去’的球之后…他那天还喷了我一脸口水。”

 

库蒂尼奥遗憾地看了他一眼：“我知道。那场你发挥确实不好。不过教练他也不是那么记仇的人，他脾气来得快去得也快——到了周末我敢保证他什么都不记得了！”

 

“不Phil，这没那么简单。”内马尔恹恹地说，“如果我下几场也是这样的表现，就不是他请不请我吃饭的问题了——我绝对会被他踢出球队。”

 

“那你下几场好好踢呗！”

 

“你以为我不想吗？”内马尔夸张地长叹了一口气，“可我现在连睡觉都难。我现在不仅上课走神，连走在去吃饭的路上都觉得晕。我真的快疯了…”

 

“我知道了。”库蒂尼奥一脸凝重地说，“你需要找个人来给你催眠。”

 

内马尔给了他一个“你说的我都懂但这并没有什么卵用”的眼神：“哪儿那么容易就能找到个催眠师了。而且我又没那么多钱…”

 

“不用钱。很简单的。”库蒂尼奥一脸神秘地说，“我知道一个好地方。”

 

 

“这就是你说的 **好** 地方？”内马尔看着库蒂尼奥拿出iPad打开上面的油管，感觉自己的太阳穴不受控制地开始跳动起来。

 

“这真的是个好东西！”库蒂尼奥反驳道，“我跟你说，现在上面有很多人都在做ASMR的视频，俗称‘颅内高潮’——真的很有用！”他当着内马尔的面输入“ASMR”四个字母然后点击搜索，上下滑动着页面，“每个Youtuber都有自己的风格——有男的有女的，有轻柔的也有强烈的；或者你可以搜索不同的trigger，比如tapping或者eating，总有你觉得最能让你放松的。”

 

内马尔将信将疑地“哦”了一声：“那我今晚，呃，试试吧…”

 

库蒂尼奥飞快地给了他一个wink，说：“相信我没错的！”

 

 

是夜，内马尔洗完澡，熄了灯，把自己蒙在被窝里，戴上耳机，上下滑动着手机页面。

 

_Emmmmm…unboxing new clothes，无聊。_

 

_Eating fresh raw octopus…ewww…what is that?!!! 它还在动！！！_

 

_嗯，这个barber roleplay还不错…但是…哦不，这个发型太烂了我接受不了！_

 

_Hmmmmmmmmm………_

 

他又翻了翻，突然视线停留在一双焦糖色、温润的眼眸上。

 

_Little Lion，他叫。_

 

内马尔觉得他的心脏开始狂跳。

 

他鬼使神差地点了进去，耳边立即传来了一个男人软软糯糯说话的声音。

 

“Hola，我的朋友们。你们今天好吗？欢迎回来我的频道。”

 

那人说着带着奇怪意大利口音③的西班牙语。内马尔不完全听得懂，但他罕见地十分有耐心地看了下去。

 

“上次有很多朋友留言给我说想看我做ear licking…”

 

他低下头，浅浅地笑了一下。

 

_天呐他甚至有酒窝！_

 

内马尔觉得自己已经沦陷了。

 

“所以我这次呢，专门新买了一台3Dio④。”

 

内马尔这才注意到视频里的人面前，摆着一个造型奇特的麦克风。

 

他轻轻地顺着耳廓抚摸麦克风两侧的耳朵，发出细微的摩擦声。

 

内马尔倏一下捏住了自己的一只耳朵。

 

_这是什么邪术？？？怎么觉得有人在摸我的耳朵！！！！！_

 

视频里的人又来来回回轻抚了几下，然后低下头去，微微伸出舌尖，舔了一口一侧耳尖。

 

内马尔慌忙按了锁屏键，把手机倒扣在胸口，大口喘气起来。

 

_这是什么？！简直太超过了！！！_

 

_…不我不能慌。_

 

他拍了拍自己的脸，强迫自己冷静下来，打开手机又继续看了下去。

 

Little Lion伸出粉嫩嫩的舌尖舔了一口耳尖，又轻轻笑起来，含着一湾泉水的眼睛微微抬起来看了一眼镜头，又羞赧地垂下去专注地看着他舔着的人造耳朵，睫毛微微翕动，像被微风撩过的蝴蝶翅膀。

 

然后他抬起头，抿了抿唇，像是在品尝耳朵的味道，复又低下头去，叼住了另一边的耳朵，伸出舌头来回撩动着耳垂。

 

听着耳机里传来的酥酥麻麻的微小响动，内马尔渐渐觉得困了，抓着手机的手逐渐放松——然后“啪”一声，手机砸到了他的脸上。

 

他哀嚎一声捂住自己被砸痛的鼻子，绝望地发现——他硬了。

 

 

第二天他依旧顶着硕大的黑眼圈去上课。只不过这一次脸上带着春光明媚的笑容。

 

库蒂尼奥看着他吓了一跳，忙问：“兄弟，你怎么了？我给你推荐的办法不管用吗？”

 

内马尔回身给了他一个灵魂透支般的微笑：“管用。很管用。简直『 **双管** 齐下』。”

 

库蒂尼奥觉得，他的室友可能中邪了。

 

 

Little Lion保持着每日一更的频率。

 

内马尔也跟着每天晚上睡前准时窝在被窝里看他的视频。

 

他的视频虽然不长，但音质很好，内容也很丰富，做得也很细心。最重要的是，内马尔觉得他的人特别 **好** ——各方面的好。

 

内马尔觉得他现在已经学会同时享受精神和肉体上的『 **双重** 高潮』了——他一边看着Little Lion的笑颜、听着他的声音进入梦乡，一边任由勃起的“小小内”自由地生长。

 

保利尼奥也终于肯给他好脸色看了。

 

他觉得生命里的一切都是那么的美妙。

 

 

转眼到了周末，联合大学校足球队的成员一路浩浩荡荡地前往预订的餐厅。

 

大家都心花怒放，七嘴八舌地聊着“那个谁跟哪个金色卷发的拉拉队小妞好上了”或者“我家的狗狗又生了五个崽崽”之类的话题。

 

直到——

 

“卧槽你怎么在这里！？”

 

这是内马尔。

 

“卧槽，Ney？？？”

 

这是内马尔的表弟——城市大学的校队新成员——热苏斯。

 

城市大学的队长，一个梳着和《丁丁历险记》里面的丁丁一样发型的、看不出眉毛的『小鬼』，此时也注意到了他们。

 

_哦，真巧。_ **_你们_ ** _今天也在这里聚餐啊。_

 

两拨人大眼瞪小眼互相看着，谁也没出声。

 

“怎么了？我不是说不用等我你们先吃吗？怎么，怕我不买单——卧槽！Agüero？！！！”刚走近他们的保利尼奥突然拔高了调子。

 

“Watch your mouth，艹谁呢？”从餐厅另一边走出来的城市大学的教练冷酷地回应到。

 

“你们是来挑衅的吗，嗯？故意选在我们聚餐的地点。”保利尼奥压低声音道，“别以为这样我就怕了你。”

 

“你可别把自己想得太重要。我没那精力跟你一般见识。”阿圭罗翻了个白眼，“再说，这可是我跟我从小一起长大的 **好朋友** 开的餐吧。你要是想走，大门在那边。”他抬手随意指了一个方向。

 

双方球队的队长顺着阿圭罗手指的方向看过去，又默默移开了目光。

 

_女厕_ 。

 

保利尼奥额角一抽就要上去干架，突然被一个声音阻止了。

 

“怎么了，Kun？发生什么事了？”

 

内马尔对着他表弟发誓，他觉得他当场就升华了。

 

 

最终保利尼奥和阿圭罗还是没有打起来。

 

因为好脾气的Little Lion，或者说是，里奥·梅西，在听说他们也是某个大学的校足球队后，爽快地免了他们的单，还顺带制止了在打人边缘试探的阿圭罗。

 

“我很喜欢足球。”他笑了一下，露出可爱的酒窝，“我小时候跟Kun住在同一条街上，那时候我们家里都没钱买足球，我俩就捡旧报纸团在一起，装在一个塑料袋里，一路踢到学校。”他一脸甜蜜地说。

 

 

再后来，当内马尔终于打听清楚梅西跟阿圭罗真的只是好朋友而不是恋人之后，他拿自己周末卖咖啡攒来的钱，买了一束白玫瑰⑤，向他表了白。

 

梅西笑着接受了他的表白，就像他第一次看到的样子，微微低下头，垂着眼，颤动着睫毛，露出了两侧深深的酒窝。

 

 

他们在一起的第三个月，内马尔对自己男朋友的副业表示了强烈的不满。

 

那时两人刚在床上云雨过，高潮过后的梅西慵懒地趴在内马尔的胸口，有一下没一下地抠弄着他的乳头。

 

内马尔低头吻了吻爱人湿漉漉的额头，用下巴轻轻磨蹭他的发梢。

 

“我觉得你还是不要做ASMR的视频了。”他开口。

 

“为什么？我以为你很喜欢。”梅西诧异地抬起身子。

 

内马尔挽着爱人的后颈将他压下来接了个吻，说：“我是很喜欢。但那 **真的** 感觉很色情。”

 

梅西顺着他的下颌线舔了一口，笑道：“那是因为你满脑子都是黄色废料。别人可不这么想。”

 

“我哪有？！”内马尔委屈地叫道。

 

“嗯？你没有？那是谁跟我说，第一次看我的视频就硬得要射了？”

 

“我那是一见钟情好么！！！”内马尔大叫着企图挽回自己的尊严。

 

“嗯哼。”梅西敷衍地应了一声。

 

“不过也不是不可以。”内马尔转了转眼珠子，笑着露出两颗小虎牙，“你今天只能录音频，而且必须得听我指挥。这样我以后就不管你。”

 

“好呀。这算什么。”某个人丝毫没有意识到危险的降临。

 

 

“唔…唔…”

 

梅西嘴里塞着内马尔怒张的阴茎，难受地喘息着。

 

麦克风很敏感，任何微小的声音都能捕捉到。他不敢说话，只能用眼神示意内马尔快把他的东西给拿出去。

 

哪知内马尔伸出食指放在嘴边比了一个“噤声”的动作，无赖地按着梅西的头，让他含得更深了。

 

他现在真是有苦说不出。

 

_你个大鸡蛋！！！_

 

_我恨你！！！_

 

内马尔无所谓地咧咧嘴，舌头顺着食指从根部舔了上去，示意梅西跟着他做。

 

梅西更气了，眼圈都憋红了，但还是不得不信守承诺听从他的指挥，把嘴里的性器吸得啧啧响。

 

 

库蒂尼奥舒服地躺在床上，掏出他心爱的iPad，点开了Little Lion的主页。

 

_嗯，让我看看，今天的内容…唔，lollipop sucking & licking…_

 

_怎么只有声音没有画面的？_

 

巴西男孩没多想，调整了一下耳机，把Pad放到一旁合上眼准备睡了。

 

过了两分钟，他忽地睁开眼。

 

_Leo今天是不是感冒了啊？声音闷闷的。_

 

他担忧地想了想。

 

_唔，明天记得提醒Ney让他买点药带回去吧。_

 

安然入梦。

 

 

> Nossa, nossa 天呐，天呐
> 
>  

> Assim você me mata 你如此将我迷倒
> 
>  
> 
> Ai, se eu te pego 啊，倘若我能抓到你
> 
>  
> 
> Ai, ai, se eu te pego 啊，天呐，倘若我能抓到你⑥

 

睡得正香的内马尔摸索着摸出了手机。

 

“唔…怎么了…”

 

梅西在他怀里翻了一个身。

 

“没事，我看看…有人打电话来了。”

 

“谁啊…半夜三更的。”梅西闭着眼打了个哈欠。

 

“唔，”内马尔揉了揉眼定睛一看，“是Kun…”

 

“那你接吧，万一有什么急事呢。”

 

“好。”内马尔摁了接听键。

 

“我艹你爸妈哥姐三舅姥爷你今天对Leo做了什么你个混账禽兽小王八蛋！！！…”

 

内马尔没开免提都觉得耳膜一痛，赶紧挂掉了电话。

 

“怎么了？”梅西迷迷糊糊地问。

 

“没什么。他问候了我祖宗十八代。”

 

_很好。我又失眠了。_  

**Author's Note:**

> ①即自发性知觉高潮反应，又称颅内高潮，英文autonomous sensory meridian response，缩写为ASMR；是一种对于视觉、听觉、触觉、嗅觉等其他知觉，颅内、头皮、后背以及四肢等周边部位受到刺激而产生愉悦反应的感知现象  
> ②在美国的一些州私人使用/吸食大麻是合法的，加拿大也正在推行大麻合法化（I'm like WTF what is wrong with you people）  
> ③阿根廷人说西语的音调和节奏都很像意大利语  
> ④专业的3D立体双声道麦克风  
> ⑤白玫瑰花语，“纯洁的爱”；还有私心觉得Eason的《白玫瑰》歌词也挺衬内梅（一把大刀😭）  
> ⑥巴西神曲《Ai Se Eu Te Pego》，演唱者为Michel Teló；马儿和很多其他巴西球员都特别喜欢的一首曲子


End file.
